Still Dreaming
by rigormortisss
Summary: KIRGE.He waited a few seconds for his eyes to adjust to the darkness and he walked over to his barely visible bed and threw his body on it. He laid there, fixated on the darkness.I wonder what Kid is doing now...[SergexKid,KidxOC,SergexLenna]
1. Chapter 1:Reoccuring Thoughts

**Chapter 1:Reoccuring Thoughts**

**Okay. First of all, I don't own Chrono Cross****, or anything related to the video game. SquareEnix**** owns it. I do own Kane though, so if you would like to use him, holla at meh!!!! Blah…blah…blah…**

Serge sat at the end of the pier with Lenna. The teens were supposed to be babysitting, but Serge's thoughts were elsewhere. These thoughts reoccurred constantly, every minute he was awake. They haunted him like the plague. When he closed his eyes to sleep, he dreamed about it. He couldn't get his mind off of her…and the adventures they had shared. It had been three years since they had battle the Time Devourer and parted ways. He longed to sit on Cape Howl with her, holding her in his arms, watching the pink rays from the El Nino sunset reflect off of her golden blonde hair. He missed her dearly. He was deeply in love with her. Lenna quickly interrupted his thoughts.

"Serge, are you even listening to me?" She asked, quite irritated.

"What?" Serge said, confused. He looked at her. "Oh…sorry…"

Lenna sighed and continued. "Anyway…I want you to go get me some Komodo dragon scales. I want to look absolutely perfect for our wedding."

Serge sighed to himself. _When will she shut up?_ He thought. _Or better yet, when will she get the hit I don't love her anymore?_ The love he had shared with her died when he had met Kid. He had to marry her though. Their marriage had been arranged ever since they were just young children.

"Lenna…I don't feel so well…" Serge said. He really didn't feel well. He wasn't sick, just stressed out emotionally. He was falling father into depression.

"I guess you can go home." Lenna said, fed up with everything she was saying going through one of his ear's and out the other." I don't want my fiancée falling ill, now."

Serge cringed. _Fiancée…_He really didn't like the sound of it…well to her anyway.

Lenna stood up as Serge started to walk away. "I love you."

The blue haired teen turned around to look at her. She was looking at him as if she expected something. He mentally cursed himself. He forcibly kissed her lightly on the lips. " I…um…love you too."

Lenna smiled, and Serge hurried to his house. When he reached it, Marge, his mother, was in the kitchen cooking. She turned around, startled when she hear the door close.

"Serge! My, you scared me." His mother yelled. "I though you were babysitting with Lenna."

"I was." Serge replied." but I don't feel all that great. I think I will go lie down."

Marge walked over and placed the palm of her hand on his forehead. " You don't feel feverish." She said. "Maybe you need to lie down. Call me if you need anything."

He nodded and climbed the small set of stairs to his room. Serge walked over to the curtains and pulled them down. He wanted to be alone, even from the rays of the sun. He waited a few seconds for his eyes to adjust to the darkness and he walked over to his barely visible bed and threw his body on it. He laid there, fixated on the darkness. _I wonder what Kid is doing now. _He thought._ She is probably fighting with someone, threatening to kick their sorry arses so hard… they'll kiss the moons._

Serge smiled at this. She was so predictable, yet a complete enigma and he loved that about her. _Or she could've found someone new…She's beautiful and could get attention for any guy she wanted with ease…but she did make that promise to find me no mater what. I kinda wish she would hurry up on that part. I miss her terribly._

Serge started to feel a little better as he drifted off into a deep sleep.

Schala467: It was short but it has been like FOREVER since i've written a fanfic.


	2. Chapter 2:No Vacancy

**Chapter 2:No Vaccancy**

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I DO OWN CHRONO CROSS!**

**Sees The Copywrite police running toward her with stun guns**

**...LOL JK JK!**

**However Kane is mine! If you would like to use him, message me.**

**Authorsnote: I got chapter two up. Thanks goes out to Reaper's Shadow who left me my first review. Yes...i'm very happy over one review. - I'm hoping this story gets better with time. Like I said in the first chapter, it has been forever since I have written so i'm kind of rusty and I always have like a writer's block when I am writing the first few chapters, then it just comes...anyway, this is my second draft of Chapter 2. The first draft I had was alot more...em...mature, but I decided this version was easier to follow along with. How soon I get Chapter 3 out is according to how many reviews I get so...if you like it review.:**

"What do ya mean there are no more rooms left?!?"

Serge and Kid decided to take a break from searching for Lynx and rest at the Termina Inn, but all the rooms were taken.

"I'm terribly sorry miss, but with the Viper Festival going on, there are so many tourist coming in from all over. There are even people sleeping out on the streets." The women behind the counter said, bowing in apology. It was true, the Viper Festival was extremely popular, but Kid wouldn't see that as an excuse.

"So what do you expect me and my mate do to? I'm not sleepin' out on the bloody streets like a bum." Kid said. Serge knew why she was so adamant to get a room. She was a wanderer. A nomad. Part of the band of thieves, the Radical Dreamers. She was used to sleeping in the streets, but she was trying to impress him. She wanted to act like Lenna. He didn't see the reason. Lenna got on his last nerve. She was way too bossy.

"It's okay, Kid." Serge said. " We can find a place to camp out."

"I don't wanna camp." Kid yelled.

Serge laughed. "Seriously. It's alright."

"But..." Kid said, but was interrupted by Serge grabbing her hand and pulling her out the door and to the entrance of Termina.

"We need to find a place to camp." Serge panted, apparently out of breath from the struggle with Kid.

Kid looked at him."Oi! Ya think?"

Serge looked at Kid puzzled. She was taking everything out of proportion. Exagerrating everything.

"I would've had us a room and we wouldn't have to go through this, but you had to pull me out of there." Kid crossed her arms.

Serge glared at her. "I dont' like us arguing. It hurts, so can you please cut the attitude out? I like you better when you are not acting like this."

Kid blushed and calmed down." Eh...okay mate."

"Well, as I was saying..." The blue haired boy said. "We need to find a safe place to camp."

Kid sat down on the ground with her back against the wall. "I dunno. No where is safe these days.Not that we couldn't take the bloody things."

Serge nodded and sat next to her." Still, we need somewhere to accually rest. Somewhere where we don't have to be on our guard."

The two teens sat in the grass, thinking of where to go. Kid started fumbling with a blade of grass, tired of the stillness. Serge looked over at his companion as if in a trance._I still don't understand why she thinks she has to act like Lenna. I wouldn't let Lenna come so I could get away from her, not to have Kid act like her._

_"_AH!"

Serge jumped. _What was that about?_

Kid looked at him and smiled." I know where we can camp!"

"Where?" Serge said, confused. He had forgotten that they were even looking for a place to sleep.

"Do you remember when we went into Shadow Forest?" She asked, as if he didn't know what she was talking about." We found Nikki in that cave."

"Umm...yeah." He said.

"Let's stay there." She said smiling. "It was pretty safe when we went there."

Serge agreed and the two set off to Shadow Forest.

He watched him.

He watched as the blue haired teen tossed and turned in his bed.

He waited for him.

Waited for Serge to make that one move, to lower his defenses just enough for him to continue his mission.

Serge was about to break.

Perfect.

The unknown man smiled. "Soon Chrono Trigger...Very soon indeed."

Serge and Kid, after much walking, made it to the Shadow forest.

"Wow." Serge said as he looked around. The monster population had dropped dramatically. The only ones he saw were absolutely harmless. No Bulbs, no nothing.

"Yeah. It seems bloody fishy to me." Kid said.

They shrugged it off and went deeper into the dark forest.

"It seems to quite." Serge said, as he moved his hand to his swallow if he needed it.

"Ouch mate! That hurt!" Kid said, holding her shoulder.

Serge looked dumbfounded. "That...wasn't me."

They turned around to see a large monster. It looked like a very large Bulb with gnarly tentacles, swinging aimlessly in the air. A Neo-Bulb?

"I thought these were rare. Like the odd of seeing one are like 5 out of 10,000. I dunno the statisics, I just know ya don't really see 'em."

"Looks like we are that 5." He replied." Less talk. More fighting."

Kid pulled out her dagger and Serge charged at the monster with his swallow. He looked at the end of his swallow, and there was only small amounts of blood dripping of its blade.It barely phased it. Kid charged at it hoping to do more damage. It didn't work.

"How do you like this?" Kid said as she snapped her fingers. A fireball appeared in front of her, which was getting larger by the second. She could feel the radiated heat from it. She snapped her fingers again and the large fireball slammed itself into the monster. The Neo-Bulb screamed in pain as one of its long extremities fell off. It's flesh boiled at the heat.

"It seems weak against Elements, Serge." She screamed, wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"Gottcha." He yelled. Serge closed his eyes, concentrating, clearing his mind of everything. He started floating above the ground, a dim glow hovering about him. Serge finally opened his eyes to reveal they were no longer the cerulean blue he was born with, but a bright white color. The glow began to become stronger and strong until finally, Serge released it into the monster. The Neo-Bulb let out a high-pitch whine and fell to the ground.

"Remind me when you do that again." Kid said, brushing the dirt off of her skirt.

"Hehe. Sorry." Serge replied.

Kid and Serge walked even farther into the forest as the Neo-Bulb disentagrated from the Earth.

"So that was why there were no monsters." Serge said, as they entered the cave.

"I'm guessing, yes." He said as they walked toward the end of the cave.He looked around at his settings."This should be a good spot."

**Author's note: If you are confused about the part in the middle, just wait. It will become clear with future chapters.:**


End file.
